MLP OC Story
by The Stream That Rests In Sky
Summary: [Re-write]


Jess: Hey Guys I'm Back . Ok so This Is a My Little Pony OC fanfiction.

Here are the Characters .

Me= A Pegasus (who is actually Alicorn but got cursed :p) named Jess.

Friend 1= Unicorn (who is actually an Alicorn too) named Jewel.

Friend 2= Earth Pony (Alicorn cursed) named Banana.

Friend 3= Alicorn named Valery.

Sister= Alicorn named Sarah.

& More. : )

* * *

As A Dark blue Pegasus named Jess flew down on to Cloudsdale she looked around very sadly.

As I walked to my new house a tear fell down my cheek. I missed my mum, dad & sister. But knew it was for the best. My house was painted light blue & purple. Just as I was about to walk into my new home somepony stopped me.

"Hello are you the new Pegasus around here?" He asked.

I turned around to see a Pegasus almost the same colour as me. He was a Dark Bluey colour. The front of his mane was like Fluttershy`s just shorter. The rest was short but not untidy. His Tail was short as well but with a twist at the end.

"Y-Yes I am" I blushed. "I'm Jess & you are?"

He blushed too.

"The names Sky I'm a former resident here."

"No way." I said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha very funny Jess." He said. "Do ya want me to show you around?"

I nodded.

"K let's go." He flew up.

I followed. He first took me to Twilight's house.

He knocked. Spike answered a few seconds later.

"Oh hey Sky what is up?" Spike asked.

"Oh nothing just showing a new pony around." Sky answered.

Suddenly Twilight rushed to the door.

"A new pony where?" Twilight said.

Sky moved and they saw me.

"Hello young girl I'm Twilight Sparkle & you are?" She asked me.

"Oh Please call Me Jess" I said.

"Welcome Jess if you need books just ask me." Twilight said.

I nodded.

"Jess let's go to Rarity's place now" Sky said. "Bye Twilight & Spike"

We waved then flew to Rarity's.

Sky knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Rarity said.

We walked in. To see Rarity working on a dress.

"Hi Rarity." Sky said.

"Sky nice to see you." She said looking up from her work. "Who is this fine Pegasus with you?"

"Oh I'm Jess. Nice to meet you Rarity." I said.

"Hi Jess."

After meeting almost everpony.

"Ok Jess 1 pony to go." Sky said. "I think you & this pony will be every good friends"

I nodded.

When we got to Jewels house (YAY!)

Sky knocked at the door.

"Jewel ya home?"

"Yeah come on in Sky."

They entered to see Jewel sitting with a picture of her & me.

"Hello Jewel" I said smiling.

"No way, Jess?"

"No way huh, Well look for ya self girl."

"Still got that charm I see."

Sky looked at the 2 ponies confused.

"Oh sorry Sky me & Jewel knew before Jewel here disappeared." I said.

"Ok, Jess I got to go see you in Cloudsdale." Sky said.

He walked out and flew to my house.

"I has been a while. Hey where are your wings Jewel?" I asked.

"Oh that."

She looked at a picture of her, Bone & me.

"You remember Bone?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well the day I disappeared. Bone pulled out my wings…."

The room went silent of a minute.

"You mean Bone did this?"

She nodded.

"What happened to you?" She asked me.

"Yesterday I got cursed by somepony. So I came here." I told her.

"Oh so almost the same thing happened to us." Jewel said.

I nodded.

"Hey is Bone still in my kingdom?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, how are my mum & dad?"

"Fine. Worried but fine."

"Oh. Okay & Banana?"

"Fine too. She is thinking about coming here."

"Okay."

I yawned.

"I got to go. It has been a long day."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

I walked out closing the door behide me & flew to my home in Cloudsdale.

Once home it was about 10:00pm.

I was about to walk in when I saw a note from Sky, I picked it up & went inside.

I flopped on the couch and opened to note.

* * *

Dear Jess,

First welcome to Ponyville. I was wondering well if you want to get a cup of coffee or something tomorrow. If yes plz meet me at sugarcube corner at 1:00pm. If no I'll see you around Cloudsdale & Ponyville. Have a nice evening.

Sonically Sky.

When I finished reading I smiled, put the note on the table & went to my bedroom. Where I brushed my hair & tail. This was difficult because I didn't have my magic anymore.

Once I brushed my hair & tail I put them up in plates & went to bed.

My dreams were pleasant. I dreamed about being home with Jewel, Sky & all my other friends.

But on the side of Cloudsdale Sky was having a nightmare. He was in a dark cave with no other ponies around it was just him. Just as he thought it was the end a light appeared which turned out to be me (as an Alicorn).

"Jess you're an Alicorn?" Sky asked.

Before I could answer he woke up.

It was 1:00am.

"What a dream. But that was pretty weird Jess as an Alicorn."

He thought about this till 1:30am.

Then he went back to sleep just after 1:30.

Somehow the pony who had cursed me gave Sky the nightmare to warn him but it didn't finish.

Jewel had had a similar nightmare too.

My sister back home dreamed about me. Me being in Ponyville.

THE NEXT MORNING WITH MY PARENTS & SISTER.

"Mum, Dad I swear if she is anywhere she is there I dreamed it." Sarah said.

"Ok, Sarah let's go & see." My mum said.

With that they set off to Ponyville. (It will take a few chapters till I put them in again)

WITH ME & JEWEL.

"Should I go Jewel?"

"Yeah you need to get to know someponies."

We started to chat.

AT 1:15PM.

"Well Jess you going?"

"No…"

"Why not? Sky is a great guy."

"Because I am not."

"Come on."

"No!"

Jewel rolled her eyes.

MEANWHILE WITH SKY AT 1:30 AT SUGARCUBE CORNER!

'I guess she isn't coming' Sky thought.

He walked out of the café trying to look happy.

He walked to Sunnies house (his sister) & knocked.

"Come in" Sunny said.

He walked in.

"Hey brother what's up?"

"Nothing much you?"

"Nothing just was talking to Jewel & umm was it Jess?"

"Oh…"

"Sky what's up?"

"Nothing I got to go."

Sky left leaving Sunny confused.

She got on the phone to Jewel & I.

I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jess can you put it on speaker please?"

Suddenly Sunny heard a scream.

"Sunny help!"

"Jess, Jewel?"

A weird voice came from the phone.

"You will never see your friends again! Muahaha." The voice said.

The phone hung up.

Sunny ran out the door & flew to Skies house.

She banged on the door.

"SKY!" She screamed.

Sky opened the door.

"What sis?"

"Jewel & Jess have been pony napped."

Sky gasped.

'Jess…' He thought.

"Ok you go get Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack & Rarity I'll get Twilight, Rainbow & Fluttershy." Sky said. "We meet at the town square in 1 hour."

Sunny flew to Sweet Apple acres while Sky flew to the library.

WITH SUNNY.

She flew as fast as she could to Sweet Apple Acres. Once there she flew to Apple Jack.

"AppleJack!" She managed to say.

AppleJack stopped at looked at her.

"What's up Sunny? You look like you have seen a ghost." AJ asked.

"Somepony pony napped Jewel & Jess." Sunny said.

"Oh my!" AJ said. "Ok let's get other ponies to help."

"Already covered we have to go see Pinkie Pie."

"Sky is on his why to the library to get Twilight."

"Ok let's go!"

They ran towards Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

Jess: Ok Done!

Jewel: Awesome Jess.  
Jess: Thanks.

Sarah: YAY! I am in this too!

Jess & Jewel: *sighs*

Jess: Bye see you next time!

* * *

Next Time!

Jewel looked over to me & saw I was unconscious.

"Jess?" Jewel asked.

No answer.

"Jess?" She asked again.

No answer again.

"Jess?" She asked one more time.

I groaned.

Jess: Bye guys


End file.
